Tmnt the power of courage in a person
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: This is based after slash and destroy 2013 enjoy !xx


**_I do not own any characters they belong to nickelodeon._**

_Now you know Raph pets got mutated and tried to kill his brothers well even though Raph was mad at him he still missed and loves him he wanted his old pal back to normal so he can talk to him and enjoy his company. And even though he said he was fine April he wasn't so when Raph went to his room she followed and sat on his bed beside him "go away april I told you I'm fine" RAph said because just wanted to be left alone "look I know how you feel ok and I know it's hard but eventually you will realise you might have lost one friend but you still have me and the guys" "no your wrong spikes still my friend" and when Raph lost his he was about to draw his sai and throw it on the wall but April was to close and cut the side of her face "OW !" "Oh my god April I'm sorry let me help you with that" "no Raph it's my fault I shouldn't have come to talk to you when you wanted to be alone it's my fault I'm just going to go and bandage it up ok" "let me help you April please" "no RAph please you wanted to be alone so be alone" April said while making her way to the door but just as she was about to go Donnie came in since he heard Rach's temper and heard April do a little yelp "hey what's wrong why are you holding your" said donnie insisting he needed to take a look "oh nothing donnie just a scratch" "wait no you heavily bleeding did Raph do this to you if he did I'll I'll- no look it's fine. Ok look its just a scratch and it was an accident because it was mainly my fault ok" "ok but let me help you anyway ok you may need a couple of stitches by the look of it while I will get Leo and Mikey to talk to Raph because it might have just been an accident and he not have meant it his temper is still very dangerous and he must be straightened out ok" April just nodded and look back into Raph's bed room and saw him there all upset with him palms on his face but before I could say bye donnie pushed my back towards his lab. "hey Leo Raph hurt April with his temper and she's badly cut you must go talk to him and tell him to calm down because it was an accident but he still hurt her and she may need stitches just because he lashed" said donnie with anger under his breath "ok donnie calm down me and Mikey will see what we can do but first let me see April._

_"Hey April you ok donnie said what had happened" when April turned around to see leo all he saw was a swollen up face with a nasty gash on the side "hey Leo listen don't tell Raph off ok it's not as bad as it looks and it wasn't his fault, I interfered and he got a little frustrated no biggy ok and hey tell Raph when he cools off can he come and speak to me I would like to talk to him" "yeah of course April whatever you say but you understand he will have to be punished by master splinter for his outburst right" "no but it wasn't his fault punish me not him, I mean he did hurt me but he is one of my many brothers who makes mistakes once in a while so if punish him punish me as well ok" "fine ok see you later ok" "yeah I guess see you later" when Leo headed to Raph's room with Mikey they noticed he was really upset of what he had done and wanted to turn back time but he couldn't so he went to his punching bag as normal and kept hitting it and hitting it to make the pain go away. "Go away Leo I don't want any lectures from you today" Raph said not slowing down any of the punches "look I'm not hear to lecture I'm just hear to ask-" then Mikey butted in the question and finished it"why you hit your youngest and only sister man me I get it but April she never did anything to you be kind and caring and you pay her back with a huge cut on her cheek" "Mikey that's not how you say it" said Leo looking down at his brother with raging eyes "no Leo he's right I hurt April with my anger I mean I have even hurt donnie and gave him a scar of my anger through his teeth and I was only 8 why do I have such anger inside of me it's destroying me and everyone around me Leo why just why" said Raph falling to his knees and crying on the punch bag Leo just gave out a sad huff as Mikey went over to hug Mikey and Raph was so upset he didn't have the strength to even push him off "look Raph" said Leo as he knelt down beside him and held his shoulder "I don't why you have so much anger but even though you hurt April and Donnie's a little huffy about it doesn't mean your a bad guy...I mean April just wants to talk to you right now she keeps telling me to tell splinter not to punish you since it's her fault not yours and she said that if he does punish you she wants to be punished as well because she knows it's not your fault and she loves you will her heart, she looks up to you Raph your basically her big brother and hates seeing you looking like this so go straight to the lab now" "but" "no buts Raph she needs to know your ok" said Mikey while putting on puppy dog eyes at him "fine ok but what about donnie" "oh just let me deal with donnie ok just go see April alright" "alright but for 5min that's it ok" so Raph headed off to the lab and when he got there he saw donnie was no where to be seen and april was there holding a ice pack to her cheek so Raph took a deep breath and walked and before he could say anything April got up and ran to him and gave him a hug "look April I'm just here to say I'm sorry and don't blame yourself since I was the one that lashed out and deserve to be punished for what I have done" "oh Raph you sound like a criminal look its not your fault but since you don't believe me I have no choice but to say iiiiiii forrrrgive you...You meatlug look why don't we go for a walk huh ? Just you and me what do you say" said April while hitting him on the shoulder "ummmm well ok but let's bring Mikey ust in case you know I ummmm" and then Raph lifted up his arm and stroked her face and pulled April in a hug and said "I love you April but don't tell anyone I said that ok haha they would I have gone soft" "I love you too Raph and I promise I won't tell now let's go get Mikey and head off for a walk outside" "ok I will shout for him MIKEY!" And in seconds his head popped up you called and whatever it is I am not responsible" he said with his head turned away and arms crossed "hey Mikey wanna come for a walk with us just you me and Raph" said April with her hand on his shoulder but Mikey couldn't answer all he could look at was the cut Raph had made with his anger but he soon came to his senses when Raph realised what he was staring at and he hit the back of his head to make an answer come out "ummmm yh April sure sounds great so they headed up leaving a letter on Donnie's desk saying they are heading out for some fresh air._

_"Ahhhhhhhh I'm really happy were out here being cooped up in there can't be good for us" said April "oh great hey what's that" "what I didn't see anything Raph what are you on about" said Mikey looking in the same direction "no I saw something let's go come on" and with no disagreement they followed what Raph apsaw and for 10mons they found nothing "hey Raph it's getting late I think we should head back" "no April I must find what ever I saw 5mins okk" "alrigh-" and before she finishes her word he was gone when she turned around to face them then he heard a yelp from Mikeys side and saw no Mikey "who are you and what have you done with my friends you coward show yourself" "ok you got me little girly it's April isn't it I remember you your the stubborn one that just started to learn ninjutsu awwww and how sweet you are trying to sound tough how pathetic how predictable here take them back" and then she saw the mysterious person throw back Raph and Mikey all battered and bruised "what what have you done" "oh I haven't even started yet" "I said come in to the light" and he did as she said and came into faded light "huh spike is is that you" "no it's not spike it's slash and you my pretty little one are next to get beated" "over my dead body" said Raph who stood up I front of April and then kicked Mikey and when he did that he let out a groan "Mikey get up go get Donnie and Leo we will need a bit of extra help with this monster" "ok I will try and be as fast I can" "run Mikey run" shouted April "no April run" I'm not leaving you" "ok we will both run then ahhhh" and he took Aprils arm and dragged her while jumping from roof to roof gOing higher and higher...meanwhile..._

_Mikey just got to the layer panting and out of breath Leo!...Donnie!...come...Quick spike...has...returned and just then Leo and donnie rushed in what Mikey ...Raph...April...spike...returned "omg let's go we have to help them" said donnie knowing what he meant "what what did he say don" he said spike has come back and he's attacking april and Raph and we must go help them NOW!" Wow Raph was right you are overprotective of April" "WHAT !" "Oh nothing nothing" "fine let's just go" so they ran all the way following the tracker from there phones to Raph's phone "they are on the old hospital three blocks down come on" said Leo just thinking about how they were doing...at the roof of the old hospital..._

_"look spike i don't want any trouble so please just leave us be" "I told you Raph it's slash and why should I when I'm so close to finishing my vendetta" and as he said that he whipped his legs around and tripped Raph up and pushed head head to the floor but as soon as April saw this she shouted "NO!" And ran to him and pushed him off but spike grabbed her as they he rolled off Raph and rolled off the roof but as april and spike was falling Raph jumped off and grabbed Aprils hand and spike let go of April leaving April hanging helplessly on to Raphs hand while he holds on to a rickety gutter and just as he was going to climb up it begins to break "Raph that gutter isn't strong enough to hold both of us let go of me Raph let go" "no April it is just hold on ok just hold on" Raph said with a tear streaming down his face and as soon as he said that the others got there "guys were over here help us" "don't touch the gutter the slightest tip could break it" said donnie staring at April "don't worry you two I'm coming for you" said Leo "guys look save Raph" "what! No April look I got you ok were going to be alright" while Raph was looking away to hide the tears "Raph Raph look at me it's ok just promise me one thing don't blame your self and never forget me non of you forget me and save my father from the kraang and i just want to say thank you guys" "for what April?" Said donnie all confused to why she was saying that "for being the best brothers anyone can have" and as soon as she said that she let go of Raph's hand and fell to the ground "NOOO! APRIL!" They all said in unison and they pulled Raph up and they all fell to the floor crying "noooo it's all my fault why her why couldn't have been meee why" "look Raph let's go home" said Leo trying to hide the tears but failed and broke down as soon as they got to the lair. Splinter asked what happened and they told him but all he said with a tear down his face and as they were listening the news about them finding her body and a body of a giant turtle splinter turned it off and stood up saying "well I admit it her death is very sad and we will never forget her courage and sadness but we shall not let her last requests go in vain and we shall save her father and make a memorial for her but we must celebrate her life and not sit and grief starting today" and from then on they never forgot there red head friend and saved her father._

_The end!_


End file.
